Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8z-2(2z-5)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8z {-2(}\gray{2z-5}{)} $ $ 8z {-4z+10} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {8z - 4z} + 10$ $ {4z} + 10$ The simplified expression is $4z+10$